


A Vacation

by wheniamqueenx



Series: December Fic Advent (Kinda) [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniamqueenx/pseuds/wheniamqueenx
Summary: Dan goes to an event in Scotland alone, except he's not entirely alone, cause it turns out one Connor Franta is going too.





	A Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> 'I would also like to ask for Dan/Connor!!! Maybe they've been hooking up occasionally and now there are feelings but long distance (but they're willing to travel?) OR sth abt Dan's daytrip to the Bahamas/staying in the US for longer for Connor OR going somewhere together as a vacation (maybe TOTES PLATONIC but whoops we're making out)??? Or winter in Minnesota??? The whole cliché winter wonderland shebang?' prompt by [fille-lioncelle](http://fille-lioncelle.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.
> 
> Hopefully this fulfils one of these things for you!

Dan has been going to, more and more of these things on his own, especially since more firmly establishing who he is on the Internet. It’s good for them, he and Phil, to have their own things. Phil for example has always been more into merch, and business side of things – building games. Dan is more into expression, emotional and other wise. But he hasn’t travelled alone, for a long time. That’s when he notices a distant friend, but by no means a lesser friend, of the name Connor Franta on the invite list – he impulsively Skype calls, surprising himself by not thinking it over too much.

Connor is beaming, surprised, but beaming - slightly apologetic about being sweaty from a run, and oh so sweet, just how he remembered him. 

‘”Uh so I was wondering - I saw your names on this event invite…”

It turns out Connor is actually in London, and yes, definitely going to the event in Edinburgh and would Dan like to go together? This all culminates in Connor coming round to their flat for a catch up. They laugh and reminisce, Phil keeps giving Dan meaningful looks Dan chooses to ignore. 

When Connor says, he’ll get his car to pass by their flat and pick Dan up, Phil cannot help but chime in: “well, fat chance of you getting the plane on time. Dan is a notorious last minute packer, are you sure you don’t want to save yourself the stress related heart attack?”

Dan can feel his entire face flush scarlet, and swears it’s just the wine, as he hits Phil on the arm, and says, “Shut up!”

Connor laughs, “you two really are like a married couple.’

Phil responds, “yeah, well you’re welcome to him, trust me.”

Later, after Connor as left Dan stands uselessly by Phil as he washes up, spinning a tea towel in his hand, rambling on about how great Connor is, only taking a breath, to interrupt with his own new thought. 

“But like, the married thing, do you think he thinks we are in an actual relationship or? He must know we aren’t right?” Dan asks. 

“Do you want me to casually mention the guy I’m seeing to him or something?” Phil replies, unmoved by the situation. 

“I mean – no I don’t care. It’s whatever.”

“O-kay,” Phil says slowly, and pointedly looking at Dan. 

The flight over to Scotland is calm enough – Connor looking way too god for the early flight time, eyes slightly puffy and grey-jogging bottoms hanging nicely off his hips. 

Connor has this strange way of being in Dan’s space without it ever feeling impeding or overwhelming. The event is okay, and Dan gets across some important things he thinks the media is missing in terms of what young people actually want, and even sneaks in some mental health stuff too. Yet at the after-parties, him and Connor mainly loiter in the corner feeding one another snacks and ranting about music, and one lady, even tells Dan that his boyfriend is just simply ‘divine’, whom he doesn’t correct, and thankfully Connor doesn’t hear.

The next day, they escape a networking breakfast, to wonder round the old town, it’s icy cold, and Connor’s nose is all red as it pokes out just above his scarf. At some point Dan drags Connor in the direction of some interesting store, and then accidentally his arm stays tucked in the crook of Connor’s elbow for the rest of the afternoon. They stare gooey eyed at big Christmas trees and decorations, and for a bit Dan forgets its weird perhaps they have linked arms, or that anyone might know them. Except, he corrects himself, there is nothing to know, no secret to hide, just two friends who seldom see each other. 

It’s Connor’s idea to leave the industry dinner early, so they can stow themselves into a corner of a pub and drink brandy – which, as it turns out Connor hates. Dan laughs so hard at Connor’s expression of disgust, he nearly spits out his own drink.

It’s only near the end of that evening, that Dan remembers how unlike his everyday life this is – Connor will go back to LA, to his _real_ friends, maybe there’s even a guy. Connor must sense the slight down turn in Dan’s mood, and the slower and slower steps he takes down the hotel corridor back to his own room, that when they get to Connor’s door, the younger one opens it, wordlessly beckoning Dan inside. 

Later, they end up sprawled across the bed, bare arm to bare arms, after peeling off now slightly damp layers. Connor’s face has turned to the side of Dan’s, he can feel the breath tickling his hear, his heart rate is speeding up, and he feels foolish to think any of this could be reasonable, or sustainable, yet in spite of all this he finds himself grabbing for Connor anyway, pulling him in, turning to face his piercing eyes – and kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Fic Advent, find out more [HERE](http://beczor.tumblr.com/post/168108266045/beczor-december-fic-advent-kinda-the-idea)


End file.
